Dances
by Marauders-Lover
Summary: What could ever happen at a dance? Harry makes the first move but is everything how it appears? Can they trick the school into believing they have a relationship that's not really there? And what about all the time Harry spends in the dungeons with Sev
1. Dances

**Dances**

****

Chapter 1: The Dance

Harry hated these types of social events. They always grated on his nerves. Girls upon girls always asked him to go to it and he declined each and every one of them. He hated it and his friends were dragging him to it to. At wand point too. The nerve of the three of them. The dreaded event he was going to was the annual school dance. The three people that are soon going to suffer for bringing him to the dance were ones Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley.

So there he was standing in a dark corner looking around at all the festivities. He told his friends to go on and dance. He was trying to sneak out when Dumbledore caught up with him.

"Are you going so early in the night Harry? Why don't you have a dance with some one?" Dumbledore said smiling brightly. "I could ask one of these lovely girls if you want."

Harry just shook his head. Damn he wasn't getting out of here. "No thank you Headmaster. I'm sure I'll find someone to dance with." He looked around at the people again. The only other person in the hall not celebrating was their resident Potion Master.

Thinking to himself, Harry debated helping. He doesn't look like he is enjoying this much. No one is going to want to dance with him and that's the only way he's going to be able to get out. I could actually set things right before I graduate.

Resigning himself to helping a man in a similar boat, he walked over and stood next to his teacher. "So someone dragged you to this event too." Harry stated easily enough. He looked over at his friends. Seemed like Ron was stepping on Hermione's feet again.

Severus Snape looked at the bane of his existence. He was actually trying to be civil to the man. He laughed inwardly. "What concern is it to you?"

Harry laughed lightly. Harry nodded over to his friends. "They dragged me here. Was actually going to skip and read or something while this event was going on."

Severus glared at the young man. "And what may I ask has this to do with me Mister Potter?"

Harry looked over at his Professor. "Well once you try and leave you'll find out why I haven't yet."

"And what does this have to do with me?" He repeated.

Harry smiled. "I wanted to ask you for a dance." He said simply.

"I don't do dances." Severus said again glaring at Harry.

"Neither do I." With that he started to walk off. Looking over his shoulder before he got to far he stated, "but the offer still stands if you want to seek me out later. Plus I doubt I will be leaving anytime soon. I also wouldn't want to be paired off with one of the more energetic dancers."

Severus was left to his thoughts then. Potter was actually the first one to ask him for a dance. In years actually but he didn't like to acknowledge that fact. Deciding he didn't want to be in this room any longer, he tried to sneak off.

It was working until he got to the door. For some reason Dumbledore spotted him. "Aren't you going to have a dance with some one Severus?" He asked amused.

"I don't do dances." Severus stated. Already fearing what Potter foretold. Dumbledore would be pairing him with one of the more active dancers.

Dumbledore although wouldn't have any of this talk. "Nonsense. Everyone loves dancing." His eyes twinkling madly. Severus tried to suppress a groan. "I could ask some one if they wanted to dance with you. I won't mind asking anyone."

Damn Potter was right. He wasn't getting out of here with out at least one dance. "Actually I was in the middle of something but you just reminded me. Some one did ask me to dance. I'll seek them out in just a minute." With that he turned around and saw Potter turning a female student away.

Harry was glancing over at his Professor secretly. He could see him getting cornered by Dumbledore. He just had to snicker inwardly. Just then a girl he knew by face but not by name asked him for a dance.

"I'm sorry but I'm waiting for somebody. Maybe if you catch me later I'll share that dance with you." He said smiling at the female. She nodded and went bouncing off to another boy along the wall.

Severus walked up to Harry. "Is this a bad time then?" He said smirking at the young boy.

Harry just smiled and shook his head. "Nope. I was actually waiting to see how long it took you to figure out Dumbledore was guarding the entrance and wouldn't let anyone out without one dance."

"You could have been out of here long ago then." Severus said looking out at the couples.

Harry nodded. "But I find that most of the females are a little more energetic then my tastes. Plus the fact that I am horrible at dancing and don't like to show off is another. They will all want a dance if I say yes to one girl and they will actually see how bad I am."

Severus snickered silently next to him. "Just don't step on my feet."

Harry laughed out loud. "That would be Ron's forte." He said looking at Ron again stepping on Hermione's feet. "She's really not going to be able to stand for the next few days."

Severus reached his hand out and held it for Potter to hold so he could lead him out onto the dance floor. "Shall we get this foolish display of adolescent exhibition over with Potter."

Harry took his offered hand but corrected his Professor. "For today it is Harry." He said smiling and being led to the edge of the dance floor.

Severus turned him around and the two were facing each other. Harry placed his other hand on the taller man's shoulder, while Severus placed his hand on the boy's lean waist. The two did a small two step to the music.

"So anyway a little about myself." Harry said. He wanted to really introduce himself. His teacher knew nothing about him and still hated him. After seven years of him trying to prove he wasn't his father, nothing worked. "I love Quidditch but don't think I'll be doing this as a professional thing. It's more to escape the daily stress of life. It's only for fun for me."

Severus stared down into the emerald eyed youth. "What are you doing? We're here just to dance one dance." He stated.

Harry just shrugged. "Thought this was as good as any to get to know each other. Or maybe for you just to get to know me." Harry only briefly noticed that they were becoming a little bit more active on the dance floor. "Well my favorite subject is Defense. It comes easily enough to me. What's your favorite subject?"

"You already know the answer Potter." He stated giving him a death glare.

Harry use to his glares just shrugged it off. "Harry and it might not be your favorite subject. You might be good at Potions but that isn't what you might enjoy doing. I mean I'm good at Care of Creatures but it isn't my favorite subject."

Severus sighed. For some reason he felt like talking. "It is potions. I like the calming effect of brewing a complicated potion."

Harry nodded. "Was teaching what you always wanted to do?"

Severus shook his head. Harry sighed. "Yea potions never really came to me. You really have to love the subject to get the hang of the art. I bet it's hard on you to teach students who keep messing up on the simplest of potions. I know how it feels when I see some one that can't do a simple thing to defend themselves." Harry said while looking up at the expressionless coal eyes.

Severus was shocked. He didn't show it but that's how he felt when he saw a student screw up the things he liked. Severus slowly started to turn the two of them. Making their dancing a little bit more active yet gentle and graceful compared to the other couples.

"So what did and do you want to do if teaching children isn't what you want to do?" Harry asked softly. Truth be told he was actually having fun dancing with his Professor. He was glad he pulled up enough courage to ask him for a dance.

Severus was debating on whether or not to answer the question. He decided to. What would it hurt? It wasn't like he could exploit the fact. "I always thought about opening a shop to sell the potions and to experiment in different adaptations of current ones."

Harry nodded. He knew the answer to the other question but had to ask it anyway. "Apart from you having your other job, why don't you do that? You don't actually have to leave Hogwarts. You could make a mail order type business." For some reason he felt extremely brave. He knew any other time he wouldn't have asked so personal a question but today was different. Maybe the punch was spiked.

The older man looked down at the boy. Was it his imagination or was he closer then the last time he looked? With out thinking he answered the question. "Running a business takes a lot of money."

Harry thought about it for a minute. That was the answer he was expecting. He thought about how much he had. He liked making people's dreams come true. So much more fun then the way Voldemort went around ruling things.

"Well then it seems like you came to the right person today. Of course I will deny this if brought out in public but you came to an investor." Harry said smiling up at the Potions Professor.

"What do you mean?" Severus said. He noticed briefly that they had some how moved to the middle of the dance floor. No one noticed the two dancing but he didn't pay any attention either.

Harry smiled. "I am an investor. You are looking at the third and silent partner of one Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Obviously he didn't take the news to well since he let out an angry, "WHAT?" This caused everyone to turn and look at Harry and Severus dancing.

Harry noticed everyone looking and decided that maybe the dance was over. "Looks like the dance finished..." He tried to move away but Severus was still holding onto his hand and pulled him back.

That resulted in Harry doing a twirl into Severus' arms. Everyone looking at them thought that the spin was planned because it was done so gracefully. With Harry's back now resting against Severus' chest they continued to dance for a second before Harry pulled away and turned in the embrace.

Readjusting to how they were holding on before, Harry explained. "Yes I am the third and silent partner of their business. And I like to invest in people's dreams. Maybe we could work up a partnership."

Severus glared down at the young man. Before he could even open his mouth though, Harry spoke up.

"Yes, Yes. I know you don't do partnerships." Harry said smiling. "Anyway I don't really ask anything from a partnership really. The twins do send me all of their latest products though."

It seemed everyone forgot about dancing and turned to look at the two male dancers in the center of the dance floor. No one could hear what they were talking about but anyone dancing with either Snape or Harry Potter was worth at least glancing at. Since both were dancing together they just had to be stared at.

The two dancing didn't notice them though. They were so wrapped up in the dancing and talking together that everything else was background noise to them. Hogwarts could be under attack at that second and those two wouldn't have noticed.

The two danced in silence for a few minutes. Harry just had fun dancing. He knew if he was dancing with some one else he would have already stepped on the other's toes and made a complete dunderhead out of himself.

Severus was thinking about what Harry was saying. He would like to start a business. Stop teaching these stupid students that don't know the difference between walking and running. "It would take a lot of money to start one." He said as a start. Couldn't hurt to just see where it leads.

"I gave a thousand galleons alone to the twins to start their shop. I expect it will be more money with this business but I have it." Harry said. "Have you a list of what you would need?"

Damn if you do damn if you don't question. If I admit that I do then he would see that I really would like the shop but if I don't then he might think I'm not as interested in the idea. "I don't have one planned but I know of a few things one would need." Truthful answer.

Harry nodded his head. "Would you want to have a shop in Diagon Alley?" Severus just turned Harry around in a spin again. He wasn't going to tell anyone but he actually enjoyed when his Professor spun him.

"Depends on the funds I suppose." Severus spoke softly. Dancing with Harry was actually enjoyable. He even suspected that he liked to be twirled. It was fun to see the dress robes flare out like they were doing.

Harry was thinking about how much this store was going to cost. He knew he had the money to open one. Especially since his godfather's death. It seemed that he had left most of his savings to Harry. He gave his properties to Remus. Harry made a mental list in his head of things he knew that they would need. Building, attendant, and supplies to last quite a while. That was all he could think about for now.

"I know I have enough, so you just make your list and price high. That way we won't run over on what you need to get. Of course I shouldn't be reminding you. You are Professor Severus Snape. You make sure everything will be exactly how much it's suppose to be." Harry said smiling.

"You probably would have better use in using your money then spending it on something you don't like." That was Severus' attempt to say, are you sure you really want to spend money on me. He wouldn't phrase it like that but he should know.

Harry shrugged. "I plan on working when I graduate. Not Quidditch like I said earlier either. I'm not too sure at the moment. Anyway it's the least I could do for you. How much does one put on life anyway?"

Severus furrowed his eyebrows together. "You've looked after me and saved my life for the past seven years. Nothing I do could do could ever repay you for your protectiveness." Harry said softly.

Then he did something that no body would believe a sane person would do. Harry took both his hands and threw them around his Professor's neck and placed his head on the others chest. He continued to dance like that. He knew he was out of his mind but some how he didn't care. For it felt right.

Severus was caught by surprise by both what Harry said and that Harry would move their dance position like this. It was how couples danced. The brief thought that he was exactly the right height to do this too only barely crossed his mind. Instead of throwing the young man to the floor like he would do to any one else, he wrapped his two long arms around his partner's slender waist and continued dancing.

The two were not really dancing anymore. They were more like stepping from one foot to the other but neither was complaining. Especially since neither one of them was getting their toes stepped on either.

Harry spoke from his position on the other man's chest after quite a few minutes of just dancing, "I'll keep this as a silent partner too if you want. Only reason why we keep Fred and George's business silent is because we fear for our lives."

Severus looked down at the mop of black hair on his chest. For some reason he liked that sight. "And what do you mean Harry?"

Harry snickered. "Have you ever seen Mrs. Weasley after one of her son's failures?" Harry shivered there. "It's not a very pretty sight. The only people that know that secret now are Fred, George, you and me. If Mrs. Weasley ever suspected such a rumor I wouldn't be able to hear for a few months after."

Severus tried hard to suppress a snicker but his body wasn't cooperating with him. He didn't vocalize the laugh but he knew Harry could tell that there was a laugh. Severus blamed it on a spiked punch. Although he couldn't taste any potion or anything, that didn't matter. He knew it was spiked some how.

Harry was surprised at the vibrations coming from his Professor. Did he actually make his Professor laugh? Okay maybe it wasn't out loud but still a little vibration was better than nothing.

Harry didn't hear anything so thought that maybe the dance was over. "I better get back to the dorms..." He said in a tone of voice that said I really don't want to leave.

"One more dance and this time a fast pace waltz." Severus said. He was whispering it so only Harry could hear it.

Harry looked up questioningly at his Professor. Pulling back, he positioned his hands the way they were before. Severus grabbed them delicately and stepped forward and they were off. Some couples had gone back to dancing but many were still watching the two.

It was fast paced and they were moving around the groups without actually looking at them. It was actually fun. Neither could complain much about the company they held. After a few minutes Severus had moved them to the front of the door.

The two let go and looked at each other. Harry bowed first but it wasn't real low. It just showed respect. "Thank you for the dance."

Severus bowed also just as low as Harry. "Thank you for asking."

Harry smiled brightly as Severus. "Well off to do homework." With this Harry stuck his tongue out disgustedly at the thought but recomposed himself fast. "You don't forget to do the list."

With that Harry walked out of the Hall. Severus shook his head slightly and walked out after him. Everyone (but Dumbledore) couldn't believe that those two actually shared an evening together without leaving screaming. Dumbledore was just twinkling at his two young men. He felt like a grandfather to them and had hoped the two would come to an understanding. He just wondered what they were talking about. The Headmaster hoped he wouldn't be losing his skilled Potion Master but he hoped that he was going to be happy too.

The next morning Harry had trouble walking to his classes or eating breakfast because everyone wanted to know what their Professor was actually like. Even his three friends wouldn't shut up when he casually said he wasn't talking. Finally at lunch he blew up. He hadn't had one moments piece since he woke up that morning.

Standing up he looked at everyone. "If you want any information on Professor Snape then go ask him because that's the only information that's going to be told. Now if you don't mind I am going to have two minutes of piece before you vultures come and attack me again." With that Harry left a stunned audience again.

Severus Snape was watching what was going on and wondered what Harry was talking about to his friends. He was going to be just a little mad, okay he would deduct all of Gryffindors points if he spoke of anything that happened yesterday. He noticed though that the young man was trying to keep his cool. He wasn't talking at all. That was until he stood up and shouted at his friends.

He was practically rolling out of his sit, if he ever did show any emotion in front of people, when Harry screamed at them. Inwardly he was please because he knew then that Harry wasn't spreading around anything. He also knew that no one would know because he sure wasn't going to be telling anyone about how much fun he had.

The funny thing was no one was going to ask him either. If they were, they were going to risk losing points from their house.

* * *

A.N. Hey hope you enjoy this first chapter. I'll try to update about once a week. 


	2. Let the Games Begin

Forgot a Disclaimer in Chapter 1 but I don't own anything! As broke as a college student!! So please don't sue me because I own nothing but a few clothes that I am lucky to own!!

**Dances**

Let the Games Begin

Severus decided that he would rather see if Harry could actually act on his promises. It had already been a week since the dances and the craziest of rumors were going around. One was that he had actually placed their savior under a spell to like him and dance with him. Oh but the one that he really loved was the one where they thought Harry and he were actually fraternizing with each other.

He was actually going to have fun with the rumors too this time. So there he was walking up to Harry... why am I still calling him that? ...standing in front of him at the Gryffindor table and the emerald eyes look up into the obsidian ones.

"I was wondering if you would like to join my later for dinner so we could discuss the plans we were talking about." Severus said pleasantly. There take that. Let's see the rumors now.

Harry had an idea of where this was going. He could see the glint in his eyes. "Alright Professor. Am I assuming that it's going to be in your personal quarters?"

Severus looked down into the twinkling eyed youth. He knows exactly what I'm doing. All the better. "Please Harry, I think with this relationship we are forming you should call me Severus."

Harry tried to hide the smirk he knew was growing on his face. He knew his Professor could see it too. Have fun while you can.

"Yes, I'll be serving dinner in my quarters. You'll come prepared?" Severus asked as pleasantly as he could.

Harry sighed dramatically to give affect. "Yes Severus, I'll be as ready as I can be in this type of situation. You just make sure that list is ready for me to do. I'll see to all the things I can do personally." Harry made sure that the last word was emphasized. He also raised his eyebrow.

"Alright Harry, I'll see you tonight at seven then." Severus said and turned to leave.

"Seven Severus." Harry turned back to the shocked audience. Dumbledore of course knew it had nothing to do with the rumors that were going around. They were rumors, nothing true about them. Severus must have been enjoying the attention and Harry saw that and played up to it. Clever boys.

Harry was seriously laughing by the time it was time to leave. His friends wanted to know everything to do with Severus... he wondered it he'd still get to call his professor by his first name. Harry wouldn't tell them anything about the potions shop he wanted to start up.

He had thought ahead and pulled out two thousand galleons to start off with for Severus. It really was something he wanted to do for his Professor. Especially this last week.

Harry was standing in front of Severus' chambers. He knew where they were because he had to continue Occulmency lessons the previous year and most of the times were held down here. He raised his hand to knock on the oak door.

Severus had the house elves bring up some of the meal that was being served in the Great Hall. It was going to be an informal event for he had them all set it on his coffee table. That way they could sit on the floor and still discuss the terms to the agreement. He was sure Harry... _really, why was he calling the boy by his first name?_ Was going to be springing something on him. It's what Slytherins do.

When the boy, no not a boy any longer, just a young man... when he entered he immediately saw the coffee table and moved to sit at it. We've never actually done this so it must have been something he picked up naturally.

Harry still couldn't stop laughing from the morning speech. "That was really good this morning. I haven't laughed this hard or long ever. I can't wait to hear all the rumors that are spread around now."

Severus looked at the smiling boy and almost smiled back. He took some of the food onto his plate. "Works for me too. This way I have a good laugh myself and then when they are discussing it I can deduct points from all three houses."

Harry plays shocked. "You mean the great Slytherin house doesn't turn their fair share of rumors. I was sure that there were maybe one... no wait I remember two... wait No they've had their fair share of rumors going around. You don't deduct those?" Harry laughed at the man.

"Theirs are actually funny." Severus said slightly defensively.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and bent down to pick out the money for Severus. With the heavy bag in hand he put it on the table. "Here you go Professor. There should be two thousand galleons in there. Should be a start."

Severus was shocked but recovered quickly. "Severus, we've become business partners. Least I could do in return. Just don't go abusing my name everywhere."

Harry smirked. "You don't want to have fun with these rumors anymore? I bet I could do a good job. I mean I am Harry Potter. Rumors will happen around me even if I just sneezed. Bloody useless for a social life but really going to have fun with rumors."

Severus couldn't believe Harry Potter was actually saying that. It was really funny but still. "Yes how I do hate those rumors most of all. Harry Bloody Potter just sneezed and caused a hurricane to happen in the States. Let's all bow to Harry Potter for his show of stupidity."

Harry smiled. "No it would be like, Harry Potter just sneezed and it caused that hurricane but let's not tell him that he has that kind of power until after he's already discovered he has it. Then let's praise him because he just up and showed his power. Dark Lords be damned Harry Potter has just shown that sneezing can cause whirlwinds."

Severus just coughed into his hands. This man really knew what he was talking about. He just went back to eating his cake.

Harry laughed at the attempt to hide the laugh. Maybe he could get the man to laugh some how. "May I see the list? Probably won't know half of what your getting but I can see how much more you might need."

Severus nodded and stood up. He went inside his bedroom and gathered the parchment. He returned to see Harry waiting patiently. Severus handed the paper over and sat down. He was waiting for him to disagree with something on the list and he was prepared to counter it.

Harry scanned the list. As he thought the list was very precise to what he needed but he didn't go over on many of the things he thought one would need for a store. "Very precise." Harry started. "But some of the things you have are wrong."

Yep right where he thought any one would go. Just wait to see where it is and lead it back to what he needs. Severus eyed Harry.

Harry didn't look up though, so he didn't see the almost fearful look he was getting. He just continued on. "I think you should double many of these things. Maybe even triple them. It's a great start but you want to continue with the shop too."

Severus was once again taken by surprise. Yes what he had written down was just to start up the business since that's all he thought he would need from the young man. He had some money to keep it going he thought.

"Like the caldrons. That's fine if you want to just do the potions for the shop but I am suspecting that you'll want to experiment too. Which is fine with me. I don't have any problem with you experimenting with your potions. That's how new ones are discovered. Just you have too few listed here for experimenting with. They are going to explode, melt, or whatever a caldron can do." Harry said looking through the caldrons list.

He continued to read through the lists of ingredients too. "Too few ingredients too. It should be at least tripled. That way if there's a big order for something you won't run out the minute you open the store. Of course I'm not sure which ingredients are more common with the typical potions that people will buy but you really need more ingredients."

Harry looked up then and saw his silent Professor. He was probably preparing for me to argue with the whole thing. Harry mentally rolled his eyes.

"Was there anything you left off on the sheet?" He asked smiling. "Or were you seeing how long it would take me to confess that this was some sick joke fabricated by an equally sick teenager?

Severus glared at the student before him. It had come across his mind once or twice. He was about to open his mouth when he was cut off.

"Knowing you it was the second one. But I am terribly sorry to disappoint you but if you want a productive business than your stuck with me till the door first opens for the first time. Like I said at the dance I am an investor. I like investing in people's dreams. I like making people happy. With you I'll have to work overtime but I do intend to keep this promise." Harry looked his Professor in the eyes to tell him he was speaking the truth.

Harry pushed the money closer to his Professor. "Two thousand galleons. Yours to take to make a shop or just to do what ever you want with it. I would like to see you do something you enjoy but I'm not going to tie you down with something stupid."

Severus lightened his gaze. "You're a Gryffindor. You do stupid things. You wouldn't know anything but stupid even if it stood in front of you and hexed you till you were blue."

Harry laughed out loud at the joke. "Exactly, I am a Gryffindor. We take our word seriously. Well I do anyway so there's little to worry about."

Severus sighed. "Alright. No that's everything I would need to start a business. You were right about it not being worth it to continue a shop though. I thought that I could possibly pay for the rest of the things."

Harry nodded. He went over the list again. Harry handed over the list to Severus. "Fix it up and don't worry about the cost. If you feel you want to spend your money that's fine. I don't care either way. The money is there for you. If you notice I'm not demanding a contract either. Any legal things will be in your favor because I have no proof. The money is yours to use however you please."

Harry stood up from the table. Things were going great. Severus knew the money and his offer were to be taken seriously. He walked to the door when suddenly had a great idea. He quickly loosened his tie enough that it was on but to the side. Then he disheveled his clothes and hair. Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry grinned evilly. "If we're going to play the whole rumors out I should look like I got some."

Severus could have burst out laughing but settled on a smirk. "As long as I am favorable."

"You're my teacher who could still take points away. Of course I have to boast about you." Harry said laughing. "If you want to further the shop all I ask is that you fill me in on how it's going. If you need more money just ask."

With that Harry walked out the door. It was still early enough for people to be walking around so when he showed up in the more active sections of the school they instantly turned to look at him. Harry just kept walking in a dreamy type state. When he entered the common room most of the house was there.

Harry trained his features not to show anything. It was hard since he really wanted to laugh. Everyone in the room had turned to look at Harry who was disheveled. Apparently from fraternizing.

He continued walking to the dorms. When he was at the stairs he muttered softly but for everybody to hear, "Wow Severus is good." He continued walking up the stairs then. Many faces had their jaws on the floor that second. As soon as he entered his dorm room he put up a silencing charm and burst out laughing. By the time the boys finally showed up Harry was crying from laughing so hard and long.

The next morning Severus walked into the Hall and could already hear all the talking. For some reason he knew Dumbledore knew they weren't doing anything inappropriate. So he was just sitting down when he looked at Harry.

Harry was waiting for Severus to enter. As soon as he did he trailed his eyes across till he sat. He knew his friends were looking at him then. As soon as the teacher met his gaze Harry gave a big wink and smiled before turning back to his friends.

The hall went silent when that happened. They wanted to see what happened. Was Gryffindor going to lose all their points?

Severus' sides were hurting. The boy had enough courage to wink and smile at him. He couldn't laugh. That would really shock everyone. He just went to eating his food too.

He was in a good mood too. The boy just gave him two thousand galleons. That would probably secure him everything but the building and the assistant. From what he had now he could start a rather medium class business, but from what Harry was saying the boy wanted a big business for him.

Maybe another evening meal next week to go over what he was doing so far? That wouldn't hurt too much. He wasn't going to admit this but he was actually looking forward to the date.

* * *

A.N. OMG you guys don't know how good I feel to get so many loving reviews!! Well I hope this chapter meets with your approval. And as ever I will update really soon.

Special thanks to my first reviewers (Winter Scolex, Pure Black, blubb-blubb, idril.tinuviel, Phoenix5, Alia D, ice owl (thanks for the heads up try to look for errors and correct them) and wpd147 (it's a fan fiction wpd, it doesn't always need to be from the book be grateful I didn't say his fav subject was Divination :P) ) and all future reviewers!! Thank you ALL!!


	3. The Makings of a Business

Disclaimer: I own nothing... not even the clothes on my back :(

**Dances**

The Makings of a Business

Severus was spending every free moment that whole week figuring out how much money it would take to buy a building in Diagon Alley and how much it would take to hire construction wizards to remodel the building or how much it would be to make a whole new building. He just wasn't sure about the funds.

Severus was currently sitting in the headmaster's office looking at the old wizard who was looking at him. Declining an offer for Lemon Drops he spoke up.

"I was wondering if it might be alright to take Harry to Diagon Alley tomorrow." He said looking the wizened wizard in front of him.

Dumbledore's eyes were practically bursting with enjoyment. Severus had been saying Harry all week. "That sounds acceptable as long as he returns before curfew. May I ask what kind of business you have in Diagon Alley?"

Severus sighed. He knew he had to talk with the old man sooner or later. He had hoped it would be later. "Harry has business plans there. He sought my help and I'm going to give him my opinion." Okay so it wasn't the total truth but it wasn't a flat out lie either.

Dumbledore just nodded. He knew Severus was telling a lie somewhere in there but he wasn't going to pull it from him yet. "I'll have the floo running here then so it can take the two of you down. How is nine in the morning? That way it is after breakfast."

"That's fine Headmaster. Now if you'll excuse me I must inform Harry of the day." Severus said while exiting.

Dumbledore just laughed at the man. He hoped for the best for that man. It was great Harry could make him happy. Even Dumbledore could see the flicker of hope and happiness in his eyes. Whatever was happening between the two was only for the good.

When he entered he noticed that there was an empty seat beside Harry. Well if he wanted rumors... He never thought he would actually be wanting to sit there. Oh well for the love of his dreams.

Everyone except Harry was shocked when Severus sat down on the other side of Harry at the Gryffindor table. Harry just looked at him for a second before smiling widely. "Hello Severus, what brings you over to the Gryffindor table?"

"Hello Harry. Obviously it's not the food or the company that I came over here for." Severus joked.

Harry clutched his heart with one hand and took his other hand and grabbed part of Severus' sleeve. "Ouch that hurts." Harry laughed. "You should be careful Severus. This is their table. You wouldn't want to get booted before you even started eating."

Severus just shook his head. "You free tomorrow? All day?"

Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice before answering. He looked at Severus who was actually eating the food at the table. Miracles happen everyday. "Oh I was just going to sneak into Hogsmeade, buy a little firewiskey, surprise you by getting the both of us good and drunk, and see where things led. Wanted to celebrate another week closer to freedom."

Many of the students around the hall started coughing from the news Harry just said. Seemed they were both eating and listening to him and forgot that they were eating so choked on the half-eaten food. Harry could practically feel the shakes of laughter vibrating from the person next to him.

"And I was only going to ask you to accompany me to Diagon Alley. Your idea sounds _so_ much better than mine." Severus looked at the young man beside him. He was containing the laughter too.

Harry sat for a second. "How about we do both? Spend the day eating ice cream with chocolate and caramel at Floricians and come back thoroughly pissed. What time do you want to start this grand adventure?"

Severus was shaking his head. Man the person next to him was hilarious. "I think we should keep some rules unbroken don't you?" He looked at the green-eyed youth next to him.

Obviously the students weren't done choking on their food. When Severus said his statement they could hear out right coughing. Neither of them broke from their dialogue.

Harry gave a big sigh. "Aww man. Just take out all the fun from my weekend." Harry looked disappointed but Severus could easily see the mischief playing in the eyes.

"Of course I'm Severus Snape." Severus said like that explained all of it. He only briefly heard the 'oh yea' come from Harry. "Anyway Dumbledore will have the floo network open tomorrow at nine."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Nine in the morning, Dumbledore's office, and no booze. Am I missing anything?"

"Just your brain." Severus muttered.

Harry looked at Severus again. He could see the laughter in his eyes. "Ouch, that hurt. I better go before I start bleeding."

Severus nodded and stood up. He held a hand out for Harry who took it and stood up next to him. "Tomorrow then Harry?" He asked.

"Of course Severus I wouldn't miss it." He said not letting go of Severus hand. The two walked to the door before Harry let go. "Good night Severus."

Severus just laughed lightly, so lightly you couldn't hear it but it was there. "Sweet Dreams Harry."

Harry just grinned widely. "I plan to." Than he winked again. With that he started running towards his dorm.

Severus just shook his head again and turned to his quarters. Life was finally good. Students were actually quiet around him, his dreams were apparently being fulfilled, and maybe he could call Harry, dare he say it, a friend.

The next morning Severus was already in the Hall eating breakfast when Harry strolled in. He was wearing a muggle outfit. Dark black blue jeans and an emerald green tight fitting tee shirt. The perfect outfit for someone going on a date. An excellent idea since Severus decided to go casual too. He had on black slacks with a black tee shirt but it wasn't as form fitting as Harry's own. It was something no one saw him do so were shocked at the outfit.

Harry decided that he needed Severus' opinion. It was totally for the students. He wasn't taking pleasure on how good looking he looked at that second.

He walked up to Severus who was sitting at the Head Table. "So Severus how do I look?" Harry did a full turn for Severus to look at Harry.

Surprisingly good and attractive, Severus thought. "Perfect for what were doing today. We probably are going to get a lot of exercise so best to dress comfortably."

"Oh if that's the case let me go change real quick." Harry said laughing lightly. He was just about to turn and go to the Gryffindor table when Severus talked again.

"Why don't you pull up a chair and join me for breakfast." Severus said waving his wand. A chair appeared at the corner of the table.

Harry was shocked for a minute. Students never ate at the head table. He looked between Severus and Dumbledore who was smiling brightly. Harry recovered quickly and nodded. "Thanks Severus. I'd like to."

He took his seat and looked back at Severus. "So what does the food taste like way up here?" Harry asked jokingly.

Severus looked over to Harry. "Taste's much better than what you have down there."

"And poor Sevy had to eat our food yesterday. Probably gave you horrible nightmares." Harry said grinning and taking a cup of coffee.

Severus looked over at Harry. He really called me Sevy? "It wasn't the food that gave me the nightmares."

Harry grinned at Severus. "Ouch not again. Having dreams of me shouldn't be considered nightmares."

Severus couldn't believe Harry was really taking to the joke. It was hilarious. Not many people understood his sense of humor but Harry was playing right into it. "How presumptuous of you to think I actually dream of you."

"Oh you only say that so you don't have to tell me how important I am to you. I know the truth Mister Snape. Don't go hiding your feelings for me." Harry said grinning widely.

"You're assuming I have feelings." Severus said lightly.

Harry looked at Severus. "Obviously not if you say that sentence to yourself."

Severus thought about it and glared lightly at Harry who just continued to smile. "You think that's going to bother me anymore? After all we've been through you still try your patented glare?"

"Oh how silly of me, Severus Snape, to try that on you." Severus said looking around at the students openly staring at them.

"I never thought I would hear Severus Snape and silly in the same sentence." Harry said. He took a sip of the black coffee while keeping his eyes trained on Severus.

"I don't think I'll ever hear actually thinking and Harry Potter in the same paragraph." Severus said smirking lightly.

"Ouch I am bleeding see." Harry said clutching his heart again. "These wounds just hit me in the heart."

"See the tears. I am just weeping for your wounds." Severus joked back. He pretended to dab his eyes to chase the pretend tears away.

Harry looked at him for a second before he burst out laughing. Who would have guessed their Potions Professor had a sense of humor? He was actually joking right back along. It didn't hurt the stabs he was taking. He could see the slight glint in his eyes as he told them.

His teachers were looking between the two of them. Obviously they didn't have the same observations as Dumbledore had. They were looking between the two curiously. Dumbledore smiled at the two of them.

"I think it's about time you two should be leaving." He said smiling at the two.

Severus nodded while Harry tried to calm down. It wasn't working. Severus just shook his head and helped Harry up again. "Come on you prat. Time to shop."

Harry looked up at Severus. "You sure you don't want to do my plan?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"You sure you don't want to do mine?" Severus asked while raising an eyebrow in reply.

Harry's eyes widened in response. "The possibilities two people could have away from Hogwarts..."

Severus just tugged Harry out of the Hall. Many faces with slack jaws. Seemed no one could understand Harry Potter wanting Severus Snape.

Harry and Severus were walking towards the gargoyle. They calmed down enough to actually walk in silence. Well it was silent when Harry wouldn't occasionally burst out into another fit of chuckles. It was fun what they were doing.

* * *

A.N. Hope you all like my story will update by the end of this week hopefully!! 

Alia D hope this meets your approval too lol

Zaraky, idril.tinuviel, lisa13, Aulili, Sky, Lady Urquentha, DRUNKEN LANDLORD, Winter Scole, Phoenix 5, Sabrith Alastar, Wanamaker: Thank you all!!

Javana its going to end before they open their shop--- that's going to be the sequel I am just heading to hopefully a good ending


	4. Parting Ways Harry Style

Disclaimers: I own nothing like I said before in chaps 2 and 3. Such a sad day really. When I own anything trust me when I say the world will know. Anyway hope you like this chapter!

**Dances**

_**Parting Ways Harry Style**_

Harry pulled Severus along the corridors. They both had a fun time at Diagon Alley. The two decided to build their own shop. The two even set up right a steady shipment of supplies from an Apothecary in the States. Things were going great.

They were a hallway from around where Harry needed to be. He started to undo many of his buttons and loosen his tie. "Come on Severus, do the same." Harry said smiling.

"What?" Severus said astonished.

"It won't work if I am the only one getting undressed. Not all the way of course." Harry said. He watched as the older man did the same thing Harry had done while messing his hair up too.

"Good?" Severus asked lightly. He wanted to know how the messed up look went.

Harry smiled and pulled the older man away from the last hallway. "Stop it Severus. I have to go really."

Severus caught on and pulled the resisting Harry towards him. "Just once more. We have all night together."

Harry snickered. "You know Professor McGonagall will take points away if I'm out of the dorms again." Harry turned towards the shocked portrait. "Coconuts snap in the moonlight."

The door swung open to a room full of students waiting Harry's return. Since Harry was standing away from the door he winked Severus. Severus smirked lightly at the young man.

"Anyway we had a long day. All the bending and moving around you had me do, I'm tired." Harry said smiling but with a whiny voice.

"If you come with me I'll let you tell me what to do." Severus said thinking on his feet.

Harry laughed delightfully and moved to stand close to Severus. Most of their body was touching the other. "You lie. As soon as I leave you'd be ordering me to do things I've never done with another soul alive." Harry pulled away then and winked at Severus. "Good night Severus."

Severus sighed heavily. "Sweet Dreams Harry."

"I plan to." Harry replied and closed the door. Severus snickered and left while quickly making him presentable.

Harry on the other hand turned around to see everyone looking at him. They had all seen the ragged state they both came in as. "Severus is just so demanding on the body sometimes." He snickered and shook his head before moving to his room. There he slept soundly and enjoying life.

* * *

A.N. I know I know this is a really short chapter but please don't kill me. This is just a chapter showing that yes they are going to make a business and no they aren't spending all their time having fun keeping people in suspense. This story is only about Harry and Severus having fun with the school. I am trying to write the next story as more of a business and the two actually finding love in each other. Right now it's all just a joke.

Sorry about the lateness of this piece, I've had computer problems at home and had to get access at a college lab (do you know how busy this place can get?) Well the next one should be done friday!!

Again thank you to all my reviewers. Alia D., meg, Zaraky, Phoenix 5, mousie, mikee, Lady Urquentha


	5. That Confounded Cat

**__**

Disclaimer: I own nothing sorry :(

**__**

**Dances**

**__**

**_That Confounded Cat_**

"I can't believe you're allowing this sort of _relationship_ to be going on right in front of your eyes!" McGonagall said pacing back and forth in Dumbledore's office. He had summoned both Harry and Severus to the meeting since Professor McGonagall wanted discuss the relationship of a student teacher thing going on.

Harry and Severus were both laughing side by side silently. They could feel the other shaking from the silent laughter. It looked like Dumbledore was enjoying the ranting Professor too. Harry decided that this was a good a time as any to end her tirade.

"I didn't take you as one to believe rumors Professor." Harry said smiling. Professor McGonagall stopped in mid sentence and looked at her student.

"What do you mean rumors? You two are the one's that are flirting shamelessly in front of the whole hall." She said looking down at him.

Harry burst out laughing. Then he turned to Severus who you could see was enjoying his time. His eyes were lit with a gentle mirth. "Were we actually flirting?"

"I considered it a giant practical joke on the school but if people say we were flirting then, who am I to disagree." Severus said lightly.

McGonagall continued her rant than. "What about you Mister Potter coming back from Severus' own personal chambers all ruffled up?"

Harry and Severus shared a private silent laugh. Then Harry stood up and messed himself up. "You mean a night of passionate fraternizing? Then me coming back whispering loud enough for the whole house to hear, wow Severus is good." Harry said looking extremely ruffled.

"So you did boast about me." Severus said. Definitely mirth in those eyes.

"You're still a teacher. I have to boast even if I don't know." Harry said laughing and then straightening his clothes.

"You mean you actually put aside your differences to play a practical joke on the whole school?" Professor McGonagall asked. She sat down heavily on one of the seats provided.

"I think I was just trying to get a guy out of the same boat I was in at the dance but we've set aside out differences all the same." Harry said looking at his Professor. He was currently sitting next to his bemused Potion Professor again.

"But why are you seeking each other in their personal time then?" She was thoroughly confused now.

"We have a partnership." Harry answered matter-of-factly.

"What kind of partnership?" She asked back. She continued to look between the two.

Harry looked back at Severus. He didn't know if he should reveal anything yet. "We should probably tell them. I mean I am going to need to submit my resignation soon anyway."

"I was afraid I was going to be losing you." Dumbledore sorrowfully said but was still smiling.

Harry was still looking at Severus. "So have you thought of the name yet."

"I thought we'd decide on one together." Severus said looking at his young friend.

Harry eyes furrowed together. "It's your business."

"You're putting half the work in it too. It's our business." Severus said in all honesty.

Harry grinned widely at Severus. Maybe he might have something to do after he graduated after all. Professor McGonagall was looking between the three more confounded than when she entered the room.

"Hold on, what's going on here?" She asked exasperated.

Harry looked back at Severus who was beckoning him on. "Severus' dream was to open a potions shop. I like to invest in people's dreams. Long story short we are planning on opening up a potion shop as soon as possible." Harry said smiling. Severus was nodding beside him.

"Well I am glad you've set aside your differences. May I ask how this came about?" Dumbledore asked smiling widely.

"Harry asked me for a dance, I declined at the time but then was cornered by you, feared getting placed with one of the active dancers that he had forewarned me you would ask to dance with, we started dancing, and he started talking. Said he was a silent investor in another business and we started discussing plans on a potions shop." Severus said like he was reading some boring shopping list.

"And which business are you a silent investor in?" Dumbledore asked highly amused.

"I'm sorry to say but I rather like to hear for the next few months." Harry said while Severus coughed next to him.

His other two Professors were giving him a quizzical look. "I am sure to get a few howlers from the family if I disclosed names." Harry said. Then he turned to Severus. "One of these days you're going to laugh. With out aide of a potion or a tickling charm either. I am this close." Then Harry held his hand up placing his thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

* * *

A.N. So McGonagall joins the mix. Will update soon. I know the chapters are getting smaller but hopefully the funnies make you over look the smaller part. Again will update in a day or two. I've also been sick out of my mind. Took some medicine but found out I was allergic to it so I got worse. Anyway hope this meets to your apporval!

Thank you to all reviewers you are what really keep me going. Alia D, Zaraky, Prophetess Of Hearts, barbarataku, walker-of-the-shadow-path


	6. Is Minerva Acutally Approving

**_Dances_**

__

_Is Minerva actually approving?_

Harry was laughing at the giant prank that was being played on almost everyone in the whole castle. Even some people outside the castle were curious to see what was happening to the boy who lived. He couldn't believe how much fun his Professors could be. He was entering the Hall and looked between his friends and his Professors.

He was making his way to the Gryffindor table when his name was being called across the noise. Harry gaze fell across Professor McGonagall. She was waving her hand to a chair between hers and Severus'. Clearly she wanted him to sit at the Head Table again. Harry grinned brightly and changed coarse.

Now instead of being at the end of the table like last time he was facing the students. He could see them all. "Hello Severus, Professors." He said looking at them all.

"Oh Harry, you're Severus' _friend_." She said putting emphasis on the last word. "Any friend of his is a friend of mine. Call me Minerva." You could practically feel the laughter coming from her too.

"Why thank you Minerva." He said smiling at her. He looked at Severus. "Aren't you glad your friends are so accepting of me Severus?"

"Overjoyed. You can see that too." Severus said lightly and giving a glare to all the students.

"I do see that." Than Harry got a glint in his eyes. "Oh dear, I hope I didn't keep you up too late last night. You simply look all tuckered out."

Severus looked Harry in the eyes. "Me all tired out? You were the one that quit first."

The three people that were sitting together were silently chuckling together. This was the first time they would get to prank their students instead of the other way around. Pay back to everyone.

"We have classes today. I couldn't stay up to complete all of your chimeras." Harry said pouting lightly.

The students and particularly Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all looking at their friend. They couldn't believe one dance would bring Harry to their Professor's knees. They were starting to believe that bringing him to the dance was a very _very_ bad idea. Especially with what he had been doing since then.

"I have to agree with Harry here Severus. You know my students need their beauty rest so they can study. I don't want him falling asleep half way through class. What would the other students think?" She said glancing between the two.

"I think that they would know that he and I had a very active night and didn't get much sleep." Severus said with his normal stoic mask. "Anyway I make sure he gets his work done before we do any playing."

Harry nodded in agreement. "That's the bad thing about being a beau to a Professor. All work before any playing." Harry said pouting lightly before Severus.

Minerva just smiled lightly. "Well at least I know your both in good hands."

* * *

AN. Okay so I am a little slow on the whole updating... good news or maybe bad news is that there are only two more chapters after this... this story is only about the joke.. I am in the process of the next story and have an idea on the beginning and middle of the part but I have no idea what to do for an ending... I might just post what I have and see if you like where I stop.. anyway to my lovely reviewers thank you so much, Alia D, QueenNarca, john, Prophetess Of Hearts, Miki23, Obsessive Fanfic Reader (amy, also to all of those silent reviewers that don't post but still hopefully like the story. 


	7. Roses are Red, Students are Green, and H...

Roses are Red, Students are Green, and Harry is just laughing all over the place

Harry was walking into the Great Hall for lunch with his two best friends. They still wanted to know what was up with his relationship with Severus but Harry didn't tell anyone. At the moment only Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Severus, and he knew about the big secret. Even Severus' resignation was still under wraps. With it only being a few weeks left till graduation, things kept moving fast. Which meant a lot more fake dates with Severus. Not that he was complaining. He was having fun.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for Harry to come in. Since she was part of the secret she also wanted part of the action. Of course Severus nor Harry could say no. It would be better if another teacher was in on the whole joke. Not every teacher was in the loop either so it was all the better.

When Harry walked in and saw his Transfiguration teacher holding a rose he inwardly smirked. He went about ignoring her like she probably wanted.

"Harry," She called out to him. They had agreed to call each other by their first name for the joke. I mean if you're a paramour to Severus Snape you're basically a friend with her.

Harry turned to looked at her and gently smiled. "Yes Minerva?" It still felt weird to be calling his teachers by their first name but he was getting use to the idea.

"Severus asked me to give you this rose and he asks if you could have lunch with him in his personal chambers." She asked smiling and handing the flower delicately to Harry.

Harry took it and grinned broadly. "Why thank you. Isn't he such the romantic?" He said and laughed lightly.

Minerva laughed lightly too. "Well you don't want to keep him waiting. Not with what the two of you want to do." She raised her eyebrows suggestively at the idea.

Harry blushed a little. Give authenticity to the whole act. "Right, hopefully I'll see you in class later." Harry turned to leave but Minerva had one more comment.

"Try that thing with the ear. All men are sensitive there. He'll be goo in your arms." She said smiling at the young man. It was so much better knowing this was all a joke.

"Minerva!" He snapped lightly. "I know you're still my Professor but still... I think teaching those kind of secrets are above and beyond the call of duty." Harry then grinned again. Most of his friends were red from the language their Professor was saying. "Anyway I just might have tried that trick on him already." Harry winked at the elderly woman and walked out the doors. He didn't totally forget about his best friends, he just wanted to go out with a bang.

Harry was running to his Transfiguration class. He was running late to class. He opened the door to a smiling Minerva.

"Sorry for interrupting Minerva, I just lost track of time down in the dungeons." He said and walked forward handing the slip of paper to his teacher.

The paper just said that they were working with potions and that one went over the time that was expected. She quickly read through it. Then she looked up and smirked at the young man who was standing in front of her.

"So did you try the ear thing?" She asked laughing lightly.

Harry smiled and turned towards his desk. "It worked perfectly. He didn't know who he was when I was finished with him." He said and took out his supplies and looked up to the Professor.

She shook her head and went back to teaching the speechless students. Although it wasn't like the students were listening either. They were all starring at Harry and all Harry did was listen to his teacher. Every now and then Harry or Minerva would chuckle and return to their lesson.

A.N. I know another short chapter. But I hope you don't kill me again since I tried updating this soon. Also this next chapter will be my last. I know it's horrible but again it was only the trick against the school. I am not sure when the sequel to this will be but I know it won't be for a while. I have a horrible disease which prevents me from writing.... It's called Writers Block. Yes that's right I have that thing. I know what I want yet I have no way of expressing it. I will try my best to get it out soon though

Anyway thanks again to my reviewers. I really love you all! Miki23, Alia D, DRUKENLANDLORD, barbarataku, prophetess of hearts, mousie, witchweaver and all those quiet ones out there too thanks


	8. Unsettling Discoveries

**Dances**

Unsettling Discoveries

Harry was the last person to make a speech at the graduation. Dumbledore just knew he would want to say something so gave him the last block. He had a nice speech planned out. Harry had even asked the Weasley twins if he could announce that he was a silent partner to them and they readily agreed. Especially after he told them of the plot he had been doing. He looked at them and winked. They were already ready to burst from laughter. He also noticed his living godfather Remus Lupin and gave him a huge smile.

He stood up there looking at his friends and their families and his Professors. He coughed lightly. Harry smiled at everyone. Then he started to talk.

"As most of you know my father James Potter was a widely known prankster in his time. Him with my godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they managed to reek havoc on the school. Everything from pranking the Slytherins to becoming illegal animagus, they did everything. When I came to Hogwarts, I was introduced to this generation's pranksters George and Fred Weasley. I learned all my tricks from these two men and a few years ago I invested in one of their dreams. To open a prank shop."

Harry heard Mrs Weasley stand up and glare at him. "Do you know how much trouble I've had to clean up because of that?" She said while everyone turned to look at her.

Harry smiled at his adoptive mother. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley, but it's in my blood to prank. Which brings me to my departing prank. I tried long and hard to find the perfect joke to go out with a bang and I found it and it's actually worked." He looked over the curious crowd. No one was talking.

"Will Severus, Minerva, and Professor Dumbledore please join me on stage?" He asked smiling brightly at them. They quickly stood up and took their place on stage. "If it wasn't for these three next to me I wouldn't have accomplished anything." He walked over to Severus and placed a hand on his chest. "Thank you to my supposed lover. There wouldn't have been a joke if it wasn't for your half of the entertainment."

Again jaws dropped around the hall. The people that knew about Professor Snape and Harry Potter couldn't believe that they worked together to prank the school. Harry stood next to Minerva.

"I thank Minerva for actually also participating in the prank. With out her I doubt the thing would have nearly shocked all of you as it would have with just Severus and I." Then Harry walked over to Professor Dumbledore. "And finally to Professor Dumbledore. He knew from minute one that nothing was going on and allowed us to continue the joke. Thank you to my accomplices."

He turned to the stunned audience. Well the twins weren't. They were rolling around laughing out loud. Even Remus was laughing lightly from the joke. "I think if my dad or Sirius were alive at this second they would be like the twins are right now. They would be laughing till their sides hurt."

Harry then turned to Severus to beckon him closer. He complied easily enough and walked next to Harry. Harry turned to the audience again. "And my latest and greatest gift to the future Hogwarts students. I have officially driven Severus crazy enough to quit his job as a Hogwarts professor and the two of us are opening a potion shop that is expected to debut in two weeks."

With that said everyone whooped up cheering. Severus just glared half-heartedly at the cheering people. He in fact was actually feeling how they were feeling.

Both the other Professors behind him were laughing at the cheering crowd. Harry smiled at all of them. It was great to see them all happy like this. He noticed the Weasley family, Hermione, and Remus all coming up onto stage. Severus was just about to leave when Harry shot his hand out and shook his head.

"You're my friend Severus. You have just as much right to stay here as they do." Harry said softly. He turned around and looked at friends.

"How dare you put us through this much stress. We didn't know if you were under a curse or anything. No offense professor." Hermione said angrily at Harry.

"No offense taken." Severus said lightly. He knew all the rumors and that was just one of them.

"It's pay back to you three. You were the ones to drag me to a dance I wanted nothing with. Turned out you were right and that I should have gone but next time you're not dragging me." Harry said equally glaring.

Fred and George thought Hermione had taken too much time from Harry so they butted into the conversation. Each gave a hearty pat on the back before talking. "We're so honored you included us in your speech." Fred laughed.

"That is one prank that will be set in the record books." George replied back.

Then the two turned to Severus. "An excellent performance." Fred said grinning.

"Is it true you are quitting Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Thank you." Severus said while producing a card from his pocket. He handed it over to the twins.

The two gasped. The two really were quitting Hogwarts and opening a potions shop.

"Wait! Mate, are you telling me you were never..." Ron said blushing brightly.

Harry laughed. "Severus is a friend. He loved having the attention, I wanted some pay back, it worked out. Anyway if you think about all our conversations I never once did admit out in the open that I did anything."

Hermione actually laughed at that. "I just might have done that already." She said quoting an earlier saying.

Harry just nodded his head. "Yes, did actually spend time together but that was to make potions or plan out what we were doing the next day. His little chimeras were actually just to finish his potions."

"I couldn't believe Harry actually went along with my joke. Not many people understand my humor." Severus imputed into the conversation.

Harry smiled back at him giving a silent encouragement. "I was shocked to realize you were funny period. Then you wearing something that weren't wizard and then sitting at Gryffindor. Just that would have been a great joke to me."

Severus actually chuckled. Out loud. Harry saw that and burst out laughing. "I did it. I did it. I made Severus Snape, former Head of Slytherin, guy who doesn't even crack a smile, I, Harry Potter, thorn in one Severus Snape's side, I made him chuckle out loud for the world to hear." Harry said quite pleased.

Severus just shook his head. "Miracles happen everyday Harry."

Harry agreed wholeheartedly with that statement. "And while miracles are happening..." Harry said grabbing a hold of one of Severus' arms and pulling him off the stage, "I think it's about time we did that plan I've been waiting for. To get totally and thoroughly drunk.

FIN

* * *

A.N. That's it! I'm done. I know it wasn't long but hopefully yah'll liked it. Hope to see you around in my other stories coming soon (really!). Thanks again everyone!!   And just to let you know I know you can't really control a blush but becuase I'm the author I have to save the reputation of my stories :P  anyway I meant that maybe Harry was thinking something that could put a little color on his cheeks...  Sev up close and personal can put a little color on my cheeks if he wants to...  anyway off the subject  I will conced to you my loyal readers if you say you can't control a blush I will make so you can't control a blush next time  :P 

okay thank you Miki23, AliaD, john, Pure Black, mousie, velze, Kaaera  and everyone else who's read it

so regarding a sequel  good news is that it's going to be updated real soon,  I only have maybe two chapters to write before I update  hopefully you guys will like it   untill next time thanks for reading


End file.
